Surprise Gargantuar
225px |strength = 5 |health = 6 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Party Gargantuar Zombie |flavor text = Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party! |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Move this Zombie.}} Surprise Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /6 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability moves him to a selected lane when he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Party Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party! Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * * |5 }} Strategies With Surprise Gargantuar is a very powerful zombie, like all Gargantuars. In particular, his ability to switch lanes can be extremely effective at surprising the plant hero and ruining their strategy. When revealed you can choose to move this to a lane with a troublesome plant, or if there are not many threats on the lawn, attack the plant hero directly. As or Neptuna, you can use Smashing Gargantuar or Maniacal Laugh (for Brain Freeze) or Coffee Zombie or Possessed (for Neptuna) to give Surprise Gargantuar Frenzy. Move the zombie to a lane full of weak plants and watch as he easily plows through the lane. If you are using , combining this with Wizard Gargantuar and then moving him to an empty lane can deal 5 guaranteed damage without your opponent's Super-Block Meter from charging up. Against The best way to counter this zombie is the same as with all zombies with the Gravestone trait, which is using , as it will destroy this Gargantuar instantly, wasting quite a lot of brains for the zombie hero too. If the player is playing with a hero, it is a good idea to Bounce this zombie, as it will force the zombie hero to have to use 5 if they want to play him again, and it gives the player a better chance to predict this zombie switching lanes when revealed. Gallery Surprise Gargantuar statistics.png|Surprise Gargantuar's statistics SurpiseCard.png|Card Earning Surprise Gargantuar-0.png|The player earning Surprise Gargantuar after completing the 4th step in ' Hero Quest SurpriseGargM.png|Surprise Gargantuar about to switch lanes SupriseAttack.png|Surprise Gargantuar attacking Supriseded.png|Destroyed Surprise Gargantuar Deadly Surprise.jpeg|Surprise Gargantuar with the Deadly trait 3SGs.png|3 Surprise Gargantuars Surprise!DeadlyGargs!.png|3 Surprise Gargantuars with the Deadly trait GraySurprise.png|Glitched gray Surprise Gargantuar DevouronSurpriseGarg.jpg|Devour being used on Surprise Gargantuar LawnmowerDestroyingSurpriseGarg.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Surprise Gargantuar MEGAMONSTERPACK.png|Surprise Gargantuar on an advertisement for the Mega Monster Pack TintedGraySurpriseGarg.jpg|A tinted gray Surprise Gargantuar due to a glitch Old SurpriseGargantuarHDescription.png|Surprise Gargantuar's statistics Surprise Gargantuar silhouette .jpeg|Surprise Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Surprise Gargantuar.jpeg|The player receiving Surprise Gargantuar from a Premium Pack SurpriseGargGets.PNG|The player receiving Surprise Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Surprise Gargantuar on the Early to the Party Pack SurpriseGargShadow.PNG|Surprise Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Surprise Gargantuar.png|The player receiving Surprise Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Trivia *His appearance could be based on Gargantuar's Birthdayz costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is the only zombie in the class. *His right arm is not animated correctly, making his right arm detached from his right hand. This can be seen multiple times in-game, like when he is about to switch lanes. *He is the only fighter in the game to have received a major change to his attacking animation: **Prior to version 1.4.14, his attack animation involved him blowing his party horn and firing confetti at the opposition, which has now been adapted into his ability animation. **The standard Gargantuar pole smashing animation was not added until version 1.2.11, and was originally used in his ability animation before being changed into the current attack animation. *There is a glitch when Surprise Gargantuar is summoned by Gargantuars' Feast; The message asking the player to choose a lane for Surprise Gargantuar to move to will appear even if there are less than 2 open lanes. When this happens with no open lanes, the game will softlock. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Party cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies